The Doll's Smile
by ShionStar
Summary: You are just like a doll. A mere decoration. So just stand in the shadows and look pretty. That is only your worth. A NaLu story!
1. Chapter 1! : The Porla Proposal

Author's note: Hello everyone! This is actually the longest story I've ever wrote. Lol.

Disclaimer: I cant ever own Fairy Tail. I only own my ideas.

I apologize in advance for the wrong grammar or spelling.

English is not my native language. hehe

Well I hope you'll like my story.

* * *

**The Doll's Smile.**

**Chapter 1: The Porla Proposal**

_You are just like a doll. A mere decoration. So just stand in the shadows and look pretty. That is only your worth._

* * *

_"I really love your smile."_

With a gasp a young lady of seventeen wakes up. She sits up in her queen sized bed breathing heavily. "Smile huh." What is that again?

Oh. It is the process of curling your lip up was it? I do not know. I can't remember. I've forgotten how to do that.

She gets out of her bed and heads to the bathroom. She washed her face and then brushes her teeth.

As she is done she heads back to her bed to sit down. A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She says with a blank tone.

The door opens and a maid enters. "My lady, the Master is expecting you for breakfast. I shall help you get ready." Says the maid in a quiet bored tone.

The young lady only nodded her head and then the maid proceeds to help her put on a very elegant pink dress with frills and pink stilettos.

Then she ties up the young lady's blond hair with a pink ribbon. "Why do I have to serve such a stiff person?"

She mutters to herself never caring that the young lady can hear her. The young lady never reacts anyway.

"She rarely talks. Doesn't even have a single expression. Except having that blank look in her face."

As the maid finally finishes fixing the blonde's hair she heads to the door to open it. Without looking at the young lady's face she says.

"Let's go. I do not want to make the Master angry just because you are late." T

he blond then walks out of her room. She elegantly heads to the dining room her maid following behind her.

The butler opens the dining room's door for her. Then gives her a bow.

"The Master is waiting inside Lady Lucy."

The young blond lady known as Lucy nods her head to the butler then walks inside.

Inside the room is her father Jude Heartfilia one of the wealthiest and most influential people in the world.

He is seated in one of the expensive chairs in a long table. A table that is filled with lots of delicious looking food.

"Father." Lucy addresses her father with a curtsey. Jude nods his head.

"You may sit now. I have something very important to tell you." Lucy obeys her father's words and sits down.

Wondering why her father is joining her for breakfast since he rarely does. There must be something that made him do this.

Silence follows except the sound of moving cups and table wares can be heard as the two ate silently.

When Lucy has satiated her hunger she wipes her lips with a napkin.

She puts it down then dazedly stares at the wall as she waits for her father to be done eating to say his piece. She wants to go back to her room.

"I have very good news for you." That jolts her out of her wall staring. She then looks back at her father. Jude took a sip of his brewed coffee then looks at her.

"You got a great marriage proposal." Her father says to her with such a gleeful tone. Lucy just blinks. No wonder he's joining me today.

This person must be very rich or powerful since father is very happy.

He wouldn't be if the proposal is from a family who can't equal the Heartfilia Business Empire.

I received a lot of marriage proposals but father rejected every single one of them.

"It's from Jose Porla. The owner of the Porla Company." Ah. The Porla Company. No wonder.

It's one of the most successful companies these days. I've heard that the magical products that they're selling are such high class

. Though there are rumors that he conducts some illegal business.

"You will be married for the next two weeks. His people will get you in three days."

Ah. As expected. I got it right. He is finally selling me off to be married to someone who he can benefit with. Took him long enough.

I thought that I will get married when I turn 14. The legal age to marry.I guess I am a little fortunate that father has such high expectations. Or else I would be married years ago.

"The maids will ready your belongings. I expect that you will not shame the name of Heartfilia."

With dull blank eyes I give him a nod. Of course I know that the only thing he cares about is his pride, money and power. Nothing else matters to him.

After all he only brings me with him when there is some lavish party so that he could show me off. He never bothers to interact himself with me.

I am bit surprised that he would actually tell me in person rather than making the butler to tell me.

I blankly stare at father and I can actually see some small surprise in his eyes. He must be expecting me to protest or something.

Well too bad I won't. Why should I really bother myself with such things anyway? I have already accepted my fate years ago. Ever since that day.

_"You're so weird."_

"Huh?" What was that? A voice? Lucy whips her head to look for the owner of the voice only to find her father looking at her who raises his eyebrow.

She regains her calm then went back to her indifferent demeanor. "You can go now." Jude orders Lucy completely ignoring what she had just done.

Hearing her father's obvious dismissal of her. She stands up and gives her father another curtsey then walks out of the door.

Her maid now following behind her again. As Lucy walks through the hallway to go back to her room.

Servants greet her with a bow which she only responded with a nod. "She's as beautiful as always." Cooed a newly hired silver haired maid as Lucy walks by.

"Yes she is. Her beauty is pretty renowned." Agrees a male servant.

"She would definitely be much more beautiful if she smiles though." The maid gives a sigh.

"Yeah. What a waste."

* * *

_A little girl can be seen running through the forest while bringing a book with her. She escaped from her tutor._

_ She doesn't want to study! Why should she? She's in a vacation after all! So she ran away bringing her favorite fairy tale book with her. _

_She's planning to read it while leaning on a tree and enjoy the beauty of the forest. After looking she finally finds the perfect spot._

_ A huge blooming Sakura tree. "How pretty." The little girl looks in awe at the spectacular sight. She sits down on the grassy ground and leans on the tree._

_Her eyes close to feel the gentle breeze and a minute later she opens it again so she could read her book._

_ Opening the book she then starts to read. She was so into reading her book that she failed to notice someone coming. _

_The little girl jolted out of her trance as she heard something. It sounded like something heavy fell._

_Wanting to investigate she puts her book down gently to the ground. She stands up then looks around._

_ As she walks behind the tree she could see a silhouette._

_ She moves closer then her eyes widen in shock when she sees a heavily wounded boy about her age lying in the ground._

_ She runs over to the boy then she kneels down to check on his injuries. He has a big gash to his back. It's still bleeding._

_ Remembering that there is a little hut built for her in the middle of the forest the little girl helps the unconscious boy stand up._

_She gently holds into him. With her arms firmly but gently on the boy she brought him to the hut._

_ Opening the door of the hut she goes inside with the boy. She looks around and sees a bed. _

_So the little girl carefully laid down the boy to it. Wiping a sweat on her brow. She sits down on the ground. _

_"I don't know how to fix his wounds." She says with a frown. Then an idea pops into her head. "Oh! Silly me. I'll just bring the doctor here!"_

_With determination she stands up then heads to open the door. When she steps outside the hut she looks back at the boy once more._

_"Wait for me. I'll get some help!"_

* * *

At early dawn Lucy Heartfilia wakes up in cold sweat. She sits up to her bed then she wipes the sweat in her brow.

She takes in deep breaths as she tries to calm the rapid beats of her heart.

"What was that?" Ugh! My head hurts! What is this? She closes her eyes hoping that her headache would fade.

It helped a little. Several minutes later she felt so much better.

"What a weird dream." Says Lucy. She doesn't know why but it feels nostalgic. I wonder what that was about.

The blond looks at her window. It is still pretty early in the morning. So she just shrugs her shoulders and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Hours later she wakes up by the sound of the maid knocking the door. Without even bothering to wait for Lucy's reply the maid opens the door and enters.

The maid looks at Lucy then just snorts at her.

"Your escorts will be here in two hours so I will assist you in getting ready. Also to make you look presentable."

She says that while rolling her eyes.

"We wouldn't want them to be disappointed now do we?" Lucy just gives her maid the same blank stare.

She doesn't really care what people thought of her anyway. Just like how they don't bother to even know what she really wants.

"Hmph." Scoffs the maid seeing Lucy's indifferent demeanor. An hour later Lucy has finished her daily rituals and prepping.

Lucy Heartfilia looks at her reflection in the mirror.

She is now dressed in a beautiful sleeveless light blue dress with white ruffles that complemented her beautiful pale skin.

Pairing with light blue stilettos decorated with little pearls. Her hair is Dutch braided decorated with a light blue ribbon adorned in pearls.

Her ears are adorned with sapphire earrings shaped like a teardrop. And there is a heart shaped sapphire necklace in her neck.

Her outfit is finished by wearing pure white princess gloves.

All in all she looks gorgeous. Just simply breathtaking. The only one thing missing is an expression on her face.

There is no smile. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes dulled due to her blank look. Her rosy lips firmly pressed close.

"Well you definitely won't disappoint your escorts now. That's for sure."

Mutters her maid to herself. Clearly proud of her feats of making her stiff Mistress look beautiful. Not that she's not.

She just made her more beautiful that's all. The maid is actually quite jealous of Lucy. Not only is Lucy very beautiful she is blessed with a curvaceous body too.

Adding the fact that she is the only daughter of the owner of the Heartfilia Business Empire she has everything any girl could want.

But to the maid's utter annoyance her Mistress doesn't even appreciate her great fortune.

She just has that dull boring look in her face and stays shut in her room all day and only gets out to eat or being called by her father.

"Your things are already outside with the butler. Now you have to eat your breakfast. Master Doesn't wants you to embarrass yourself to Sir Porla's men after all."

The maid looks at me for a second then she open the room's door. "Let's go."

I gave her a nod then headed to the dining room. When I finished eating I was directed to the waiting room by my maid.

As we were heading there I could hear the whispers of the servants.

"Poor young mistress." "Such a sad fate. To be married to an old man."

"She's so beautiful" "Her beauty is wasted on that Porla hot shot."

They're so noisy. Can't they just mind their own business?

I mean what is so interesting about me marrying someone anyway? They shouldn't be even surprised.

After all they are serving my father so they can surely see his true character.

That is of a proud egotistical man who will do anything to ensure his wealth.

Finally arriving to my destination I opened the door then proceeded inside the warm waiting room.

I sat down on the plushy couch. I look at the window and I can see the beautiful blue sky with flying birds that looks like specks because of the long distance.

I close my eyes to enjoy my last moments of peace. Three days flew fast. I will be taken to my fiancée's estate then we will marry.

I wonder what would be my life there be like. Would it be the same here in this house?

I don't know but then I don't really care. I stopped caring for a long time.

* * *

_It's been 2 days since the boy was checked up on by the doctor. The doctor told me that he will be okay and he just needs some rest._

_ I watched over him carefully. I can't wait for him to wake up! I want to be his friend. Then I can introduce him to mama. _

_She would be so happy to know that I finally have a friend in my age. It's been bothering her that I seem to only be friends with old people. _

_Well it really can't be helped since there are so few of young people here. But looking back on the boy I got relieved to see some of his wounds healed._

_ He must be a very curious child too since he dyed his hair. What a pretty color! Oh! I forgot to visit mama today. _

_I hope she will like the flowers that I picked for her in the meadows. They are so beautiful. I want mama to see them too! _

_I gently give the boy a pat on his head. Wow. His hair is actually quite soft. I tell him that I will be back again._

_ I was about to stand up when I see deep mesmerizing onyx eyes staring at me._

* * *

I wake up by the sound of my maid's fake coughing. I guess it's time for me to go.

"Sir Porla's men have arrived my lady." Shaking my sleepiness off I stand up and gives her a nod.

I was escorted by my maid outside of the mansion. As we walked out of the gate I can see a carriage with two men whom are most likely my escorts.

As they see me approaching them they stand up and gave me a bow. "Lady Lucy I presume?" One of them asks me.

He looks very serious but I can see his face is flushed bright red his companion in the same condition though the other is looking at me like I have two heads or something. I have no clue.

"Yes. I am Lucy Heartfilia." I answered with the same bland tone that I give to everyone. They didn't dwell on it though.

"I am Sol. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lady Lucy." Says the guy who asked me.

"My lady, my name is Boze. We will be escorting you to Master's Estate.

Your things are already loaded in the carriage." The other guy added. They guided me inside the carriage.

The sits are quite comfortable as expected of the Jose Porla. Only having high class things. My escorts didn't sit with me inside though.

That Boze guy said he's the one driving and Sol's going to guard the carriage. So I was left alone inside.

I gave one last look to the mansion that I've been living for the past ten years. And I think about father. He didn't even bid me goodbye.

I guess I don't really mean that much to him. I close my eyes as I feel a nostalgic pain in my chest. It hurts. Minutes later I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hello! You're finally awake! You sure sleep a lot huh." I giggled happily._

_"So, what's your name?" I asked the boy but he just deeply stares at me. "Uhm. How did you get in here? This place is private property you know._

_ I'm really curious so why were you so wounded?"_

_He didn't reply again he's still staring at me. I tried to ask him more questions but he doesn't react. Sighing I told him that I will be back with food soon. _

_I have to visit mama too. She must be worried because I haven't visited her today and I visit her daily. But before I left I gave the boy a flower. _

_More like I put it in the bed I don't know why but I just want him to have it. At least he has the flower for company while I'm away._

* * *

I was jolted out of my seat when I felt the carriage bumped into something making it swerve a little. I could hear Mister Sol and Boze's frantic shouting outside.

So I looked out of the carriage's window to peer at my surroundings. My eyes widen in shock as I see what's happening.

The carriage is surrounded by blazing fire. All I could see is the fire under the blue sky I couldn't help but feel the shaking of my body in fear.

I am someone that does not get scared easily but there is one thing that I fear the most and that is fire.

I don't know the reason why but whenever I see even a little spark of it I get so scared that I can't stop shaking.

Please. Stop! Stop it! Someone stop the fire! I scream in my mind as I frantically tried to shake off my fear.

I am practically hyperventilating as I see the raging flames getting nearer to the carriage every second.

I hear footsteps approaching me so I turn my attention to it and I see someone's silhouette.

I feel like my heart is going to burst in pure fear but It all disappear the instant I lay my eyes on the guy with pink hair and the most deep onyx eyes I've ever seen.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

What do you guys think about this chapter? Too boring I bet. The second chapter will be the most eventful though. Hehe I was planning to make this into a one shot but It's too long so I'm gonna split it into about 3-4 chapters.

Oh yeah I apologize about Lucy's out of character. It will be explained in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2!: Taken by Wizards!

Author's note: Hello my lovelies I'm back!

I was planning on updating this story next week

but due to the reviews you lovely people gave me

that I was so happy that I wrote faster and made this chapter very long. (For me it is! Hehe)

I apologize for not replying to your reviews as I am pretty focused on writing the story.

Don't worry though, I read them all and would like to thank all who favorite, followed and especially reviewed my simple story.

You know who you are. Thank you so much!

Warning: There are curse words in this chapter and possible wrong grammar and spelling so I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I really wish that I can own Fairy Tail but sadly I can't! Bohooo! I just own my ideas!

Well I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The Doll's Smile**

**Chapter 2! : Taken by Wizards!**

* * *

_I hear footsteps approaching me so I turn my attention to it and I see someone's silhouette. _

_I feel like my heart is going to burst in pure fear but It all disappear the instant I lay my eyes on the guy with pink hair and the most deep onyx eyes I've ever seen._

* * *

I stand still inside the carriage as I stare eye to eye with the pink haired stranger.

Crazy as it seems that I can't take my eyes off him even though I am surrounded by the flames that I fear so much.

It's as if we are the only ones around. I see him take a step towards me when Mr. Sol suddenly appears through the ground in a very bizarre stance,

standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth. "Non non non! Stay away from Mademoiselle Lu-."

He never finished what he's about to say when the pink haired stranger wearing a scale patterned scarf yells "Fire Dragon's claw"

and in an instant Mr. Sol gets hit by the stranger's kick and then is knocked out unconscious I watch in awe to the pink haired stranger's strength.

I can hear fighting with someone but I can't see him as I am preoccupied by this stranger though I can hear swords clashing.

I look at Mr. Sol wondering if he is okay that's good I can see him breathing at least he isn't dead.

I got out of the carriage to check on him completely forgetting the stranger and the surrounding fire.

As I check on Mr. Sol I hear someone scoff in front of me and I freeze as I remember that we are in the middle of an attack.

I tried to look up only to feel extremely drowsy then I see darkness as I succumb to the call of sleep.

* * *

_"Thank you for the flowers dear they are beautiful." Says my mama to me with a soft gentle smile. I can feel myself give a wide grin._

_ I'm so happy that mama likes the flowers! Then I remember about the boy. "Mama I got a new friend!" Not yet but I will definitely befriend him whether he likes it or not. He he_

_"That's good to hear, now why don't you tell me all about your new friend."_

_Oh no! I barely know anything about him because he never talks. Oh well. I'll just tell mama little things I know about him. So I give mama a smile._

_"He's very quiet mama but I really like his hair! It's so soft and pretty!"_

_I watch with glee when my mama giggles. Warmth fills me in as I see happiness in my mama's eyes. It brings me pure joy to see my mama so happy._

_ I'll do anything to make it so. As I talk with mama about random things I decided that when I'm very good friends with that boy I'll bring him to meet with mama. _

_That way two people that I like will meet. Even though I just met that boy I can't help but like him. I am so going to be his friend!_

* * *

"Is she okay? It's been hours but she's still asleep."

Lucy hears a male voice as she slowly wakes up. She realizes that she's lying in the ground.

"Nah, don't worry she will wake up probably any moment now."

Answers another male voice. Lucy is still closing her eyes to feign that she's still sleeping.

I do not think that these people talking are Mr. Sol and Mr. Boze they probably are the ones that attacked us. They sound different more like they sound much younger.

Not to mention I can't hear Mr. Sol's French accent. What do they want from me I wonder?

No more like did they take me because of father? Many scenarios jump in my head only for me to just decide that it's better to confront my captors rather than to jump in any conclusions.

So I slowly open my eyes then I see the darkness that the night brings and the spread of dotted sparkles called stars in the night sky.

Momentarily stunned by the beauty of the stars which always fascinates me that I fail to notice four pair of eyes staring curiously at me.

I break out of my trance as I hear someone coughs exaggeratedly. So I sit up and gear myself with my aloof look and turn to look at my captors and to my surroundings.

It seems that we are in the middle of some forest.

The one to my far right is a spiky black haired guy who is half naked. Probably in his late teens he stares at me with quite an indifferent face but I can see traces of curiosity in his eyes.

I turn to look at the person seating next to him and find a very beautiful red haired lady wearing a heart kreuz armor. A blank look is pasted in her face as she looks at me.

I hear a sound as if something is gnawing something and as I follow where the sound came from I see a blue cat feasting on a fish. A blue cat?

Strange I have never heard of a blue cat before. Did its owner dye it or something? I stare at the peculiar cat for a moment when I see movement near it.

So I turn my attention to the origin of it and find myself in another eye to eye stare with the pink haired guy.

Waves of the feelings of nostalgia flows into me as I stare to his captivating onyx eyes. This is so odd. I've never felt this way before.

Sure I felt nostalgia but this is too different it feels as if my heart would burst.

Who is he? I want to know his name. I want to know every single thing about him!

I search my memories to find something in connection to this pink haired stranger only to find nothing and that made me feel oddly numb.

Why? Who? Where? When? Even though I am so confused I feel as if I know this person. So to calm myself I gently breathe in then schooling my dull blank mask back.

"Who are you?"

Those three words give a different reaction to each one of them. The beautiful red head looks at me, clear confusion showing in her beautiful brown eyes.

My black haired captor, who is now only wearing his boxers that I didn't even notice him taking his pants off, glances to the pink haired stranger.

Was that concern I saw him giving the pink haired wonder seconds ago? Why would he be concerned to his companion when I only asked who he is?

This is confusing me very much. I turn to look at the pink haired enigma only to see him looking down so I can't see his face.

Seconds ticks by but he's still facing down and I don't know why but I feel guilt sinking deeply inside of me.

A minute later he finally looks up and gives a wide carefree grin. Then proudly he shows me his red Fairy Tail mark below his right shoulder.

"We are from Fairy Tail!"

My eyes widen in shock then in a blink of an eye I quickly gain my calm so I relax my eyes and made them look as blank as ever.

Quickly I search the guild mark of the other two and see them. How stupid of me! I didn't even notice. They are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild huh.

No wonder I was taken so easily they are after all the most famous and most powerful magic guild in Earthland.

Wait a minute! Why would they take me then? I have never heard of Fairy Tail wizards kidnapping civilians.

Although they are pretty famous for destroying landmarks and places while taking on missions. People say they are quite crazy and are violent eccentrics too.

Too curious of why they are taking me with them that I cannot help but ask politely.

"Pardon me, but why did you three wizards attack the carriage and my escorts?"

Not to mention taking someone like me that is about to be married for the next two weeks.

Though my father is no wizard I am sure that he will hire some wizards to take me back. No way will he let such a great opportunity to be allies to Jose Porla be wasted.

So I am sure that I am being searched for in this very moment. My captors may be very powerful but my father is a very persistent man.

So I will just patiently wait for the right opportunity to escape.

"Happy's a wizard too you know!" Comments the pink haired wizard in a quite leisurely tone.

"Aye!" Says the blue cat with a very cute voice. Okay this is weird. First there is cat that is blue. Now the blue cat can talk.

"Is this real or am I actually still in my bed sleeping and this is all a dream? "

"This is not a dream you know!" The blue cat said in scolding tone. Oops. I must have said it out loud. I am acting pretty silly huh?

Ah too much thinking will get me nowhere so I'll just go with the flow then. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

So I just give the blue talking cat a nod and then the feline continues eating his fish. Then I realize that they still haven't answered my question.

"Uhmm.," Okay that was lame of me but I can't really think of anything much more to say. I mean I am all alone with my captors who might possibly hurt me or even worse.

To kill me but I guess that is off the charts now as they didn't when I was still in the carriage. Still, they should at least introduce themselves to me right?

Isn't it a proper way for good manners? Wait just stop. I'm seriously getting more stupid by the second. Just where is the cool Lucy Heartfilia who never shows any weakness?

Clearly just getting acquainted with these people is seriously jamming my brain waves.

This foolishness has to stop now! So I close my eyes, take a deep breath and now I am now back in control of myself.

"Can I at least know your names?"

"My name is Happy!" Introduces the talking blue cat. Then turns to look and points at the pink haired stranger.

"His name is Natsu! We are partners!" Said Natsu guy laughs and I feel like laughing with him too but no. Lucy Heartfilia never laughs or smiles. After all I am just nothing but a -

"Natsu Dragneel and I am a proud member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu Dragneel? Isn't he the guy called Salamander?

He's pretty famous as well as being known as one of the craziest in Fairy Tail.

"And I am Erza Scarlet of the same guild." Erza, the beautiful red head says. Wow. Now the Queen of the fairies.

They say she's the strongest woman in the guild. Is it just me or am I meeting celebrities today?

"Hey." I turn to look at the barely clothed man. "The name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He said quite laid back as he put some twigs to the camp fire.

I scoot back a little farther away from the fire. How stupid of me! I was so preoccupied with my captors that I didn't even notice the campfire.

I feel the oh so familiar fear creeping into me and I start to shake a little but I close my eyes desperately trying to calm myself and as a last ditch I remember my memories, remembering her.

I feel the fear gradually ebbing away as I focus on those memories.

Without realizing that I forced myself unconscious and actually am shakily hugging myself tight in a deep sleep.

She never noticed how the Fairy Tail wizards go on a panic and how a certain person lays a blanket on her as she dreams.

* * *

Lucy wakes up when she hears someone calling her name. Slowly she opens her chocolate brown eyes and sees Erza Scarlet in front of her. "Get ready, we're leaving."

Lucy blinks for a second then nods her head. She was about to stand up when she notices the blanket on her.

Remembering that she didn't have it last night and of course how could she have one when she was abducted from the carriage where her things are.

So she was curious who put it on her. She folds the blanket first then she stands up. With one hand holding the blanket she gently pats her dress to rid of the dirt and dust.

She notices that her braided hair has become a mess so she combs it with her fingers then she uses the blue ribbon to tie her hair up into a high ponytail.

Deeming herself presentable enough she walks towards the wizards to follow them wherever they may take her.

Minutes ticks by as they walk through the forest trail in silence. Lucy couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably as the atmosphere surrounding them is quite tense.

So she opted to stare at the forest sceneries. Marveling at the big trees, looking at the different types of vegetation and seeing different woodland animals.

Lucy is so mesmerized as she takes in all of it as she was always locked up in their mansion.

"Shut up popsicle!" Hissed Natsu at Gray. That jolted Lucy out of her trance as she turns her attention to Natsu and Gray arguing.

"What did you say fire freak!?" Gray retorts glaring at Natsu.

"So now you're deaf perverted bastard!?"

"Stuff it unreasonable asshole!"

"Why you talking pants!"

"Huh!? You wanna go you stupid simpleton!?"

"Bring it on droopy eyes!"

I sweat dropped as I watch those two who childishly started to brawl. Are Fairy Tail wizards all like this?

Erza who is next to me walks over to them then proceeded to easily beat them up. Wow.

"No fighting you fools!" The Titania exclaims with a deadly glare at the two. How scary.

"Aye sir!" Says Natsu in an eerily same way of that talking blue cat. To my surprise Natsu and Gray are doing a close buddies pose. I think?

Their arms are in each other's shoulders.

"We're great buddies! Right Natsu?" Gray says with a wide fake smile, sweating a lot.

"Aye!" Again with the Happy like tone. Same as Gray, Natsu gives a twitching grin clearly forcing himself. Seriously these two are hilarious.

No way would Erza be fooled by their pretending.

"It's great to see such a great friendship." Says Erza with a nod and a smile. I sweat dropped again.

"The same as always." Comments Happy flying near Natsu. Now what? A blue and flying talking cat.

Wonderful. I wonder if I can really be rescued from these crazy people. As I was calculating my possible escape my stomach growls.

"Huh?" The three wizards and the blue cat turn to look at me. Okay. This is utterly embarrassing.

I was so preoccupied by them that I fail to notice my hunger. My hunger that I failed to satiate as I only had a breakfast, and that was from yesterday.

I desperately try to compose my poker face only to fail as a pink blush appears in her cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" Happy asks me as he flies near me. No way am I admitting that. So I slowly shake my head.

Only for my blush to deepen as my traitorous stomach growls again.

"You can have my fish!" The blue cat says to me with a smile while holding a fish in his paws. Such a nice cat. Too bad I don't eat raw fish.

"I am grateful but I am sorry, I cannot accept your fish." I apologized with a polite and formal tone.

Suddenly Erza grabs my hands. "For failing to notice your hunger, you can punch me!"

"Eh? There is no need Ms. Scarlet." I am so dumbfounded by Erza's seriousness.

Please. Why should I punch her? I will not. Not to mention, punching is unladylike.

"Hahahaha!" Guffaws the pink haired wizard, completely amused.

Gray walks towards me then hands me some bread and a water bottle. "Here."

I accepted the food and the water bottle then I give Gray a small bow.

"Thank you very much Mr. Fullbuster."

Gray scratched his head, he looks a little embarrassed. "Just call me Gray. It's kinda weird being called like that."

I nod to him though a little confused as my father always told me to address people like that.

"If you say so Mr. Gray."

Hearing my reply he only shakes his head and sighs. Odd. Why is he reacting like that? I only followed what he wanted right?

Did I do something wrong? Oh goodness me! How could I forget to properly introduce myself? Kidnapper or not it is extremely rude not to.

I am a lady after all! So I give them a rather elegant curtsey.

"I deeply apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"You're so weird." I heard Natsu say. I look at him and see him give a strained smile. Though it disappears in a second and is replaced by a wide carefree grin.

"Aye!" Agrees Happy, who is now eating his fish. A kidnapper says that I am weird and a cat agrees. There is something totally wrong with this picture.

* * *

We are walking again to some destination that I have no idea of. Though I am hoping they are not bringing me to some dinky and dark dungeon.

I remember the bread and the water bottle in my hands. Staring at it intensely. It bewilders me how to eat while walking.

It is extremely prohibited to me by my father and my tutors as it is quite improper and a bad etiquette.

So I gather my courage and start to take and eat a little piece of the bread. Hmm, not bad. This is quite a new experience for me!

So I eat my bread piece by piece as elegantly as I could and then drink some water. Many minutes later and I finally satiated my thirst and hunger.

I glance at my companions and see Erza and Gray talk about their guild. Natsu and Happy are cheerfully talking about what fish is the most delicious.

It is quite a comfortable walk though quite weird as I am oddly very at peace with these people who are my abductors.

I basked in the rays of sunlight and enjoyed the cooling wind as I walk in a leisurely pace. I wish my life and days are always like this but it's simply impossible for me.

After all, I am to be wed to a man who I only met for two times in my whole seventeen years of life.

* * *

_"You brat! Do as I say!" Yells an older man to the little girl, though scared the little girl is determined._

_"No! Mama says I shouldn't do things I don't want to. I believe in mama!"_

_"Your mother is dead. So just shut up and follow me!" The older man firmly grabs her shoulders. The little girl tried to pry off the older man but couldn't._

_"No! I won't leave them. I won't abandon my friends!" She yells then she bites the older man's hand. He releases her and screams in pain._

_ She runs towards the door, intent on going outside to hide. Alas, he catches up to her then grabs her wrists tightly._

_ She turns back to him intending to bite him again only to be slapped hard causing her to drop down to the ground._

_The little girl bumps hard to the cemented floor causing her head to bleed a little. Although a little dizzy, she shakily stands up and faces the older man._

_ She gives him a piercing glare full of hatred and then she screams._

_"I hate you! It's because of you! It's your fault he's dead! I hate you! I hate you the most Papa!"_

* * *

"Luigi! Hey Luigi!" Lucy gasps as she feels someone shaking her and she looks for the origin of it. In front of her is Natsu with quite a serious look in his face.

"Are you okay Luigi?" He asks her concern clear in his mesmerizing onyx eyes. Then she realizes that he just called her Luigi.

"It's Lucy. I'm sorry to worry you, I am fine." She assures him not noticing how her eyes soften as she looks at him.

Pink dusted in his cheeks as he releases his hands off her shoulders and looks away blushing.

"W-What are you t-talking about? I-It's not as if I was w-worried of y-you or anything!"

Whoa he's stuttering. Cute. Okay wait! Did I just think he's cute!? I hear someone laughing and find that it's Gray who is missing his shirt.

Wait. When did he take it off? I look at Erza who herself is trying to cover her giggles with her hand.

A flapping sound catches my attention and sees Happy flying near us. A mischievous grin etches on his cute face then he snickers in his paw.

Hearing Gray laughing at him Natsu got pissed and head bumped him.

"What are you laughing at huh?! You exhibitionist!"

"It's because you're so stupid flame head!" Yells Gray as he also head bumped Natsu.

"Like hell I am slippery bastard!"

"What did you just say chicken head!?"

"Put your clothes on naked asshole!"

"Huh!? What are you-"Gray looks at himself who is already naked as a baby. Lucy covers her eyes. A proper lady doesn't look at naked people.

"Not again!"

"Hahaha! Stupid!"

"Shitfire!"

Then they childishly brawled again. I feel an ominous aura near me and finds out it coming from Erza who is now glowering at the two with clenched fists

. She stomps towards them and when she is about to hit them a gust of wind knocks her off.

That alerted both Natsu and Gray so they both stop brawling. Erza stands up quickly and a sword quickly appears on her hand.

"Well well well. We have found some fairy craps." The voice was from above so I look up and see an extremely tall,

lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, who is floating carrying a scythe.

"We sure did huh, Sir Erigor?" A guy appears out of a shadow. He has black hair that is tied up in a pony tail. He looks at the Fairy Tail wizards then smirks haughtily at them.

"I pity these little flies. Plucking their pesky wings would be quite fun though."

"What did you just say bastard?!" Natsu hissed flames coming from his fists. I look away.

"Huh? You can't even understand what I'm saying? So it really is true that all Fairy Tail wizards are as dumb as fuck!" The shadow guy answers then laughs mockingly at them.

"How dare you insult Fairy tail!?" Yells Natsu with rage, his carefree eyes replaced with a very intimidating glare.

Heat coming out of him as flames surrounds him. Lucy flinched so she turns her attention away from the enraged Salamander and looks at Gray and Erza.

Grays looks very relaxed while now wearing only his boxers but I can see the anger in his dark blue eyes.

"You will pay for insulting our guild!" Says a very pissed off Erza. Suddenly her whole body glows and in a few seconds she is wearing a rather very beautiful silver armor.

"It's 'The Knight' you know!" I was surprised a little never noticing Happy standing near me though this time he's not flying.

"What is 'The Knight'?" I ask the blue cat for I am very curious of the Titania's change of armor.

"It's one of Erza's Requip magic. She can change her armor or weapon as she likes."

I nod in understanding at the cat. "Thank you for telling me Mr. Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy smiles cheerfully at her. Such a nice and cute cat. I am very tempted to pat Happy's furry head so as when I am about to,

a hand grabs me from the ground. I feel magic activating and in a second I was dragged underground and away from the Fairy Tail wizards.

* * *

Several minutes later I am finally pulled out of the ground. It was a pretty weird experience being dragged through the ground with magic. This guy sure can use earth magic.

I look at my surroundings and notices that I am still in a forest.

I look up to find the person who dragged me here and sees a short, hunched and fat man with strange features:

he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish.

His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded curved spikes.

"Excuse me kind sir, but can you please tell me why you dragged me away?" I asked as politely as I could to this peculiar green haired man.

Yes, I will not lose my calm over petty things like this.

The Earth magic user looks at me for a second then smirks.

"Well lady, it was your father who employed us Eisenwald wizards to rescue you from those flies."

Oh. Just as I thought my father really is sending search parties for me.

"What about your companions' sir? Are we going to wait for them here?"

"Nah, I'm sure it will take a while longer for them. They may be flies but it doesn't change the fact that Sir Eligor and Kageyama will be taking their sweet time to kill them."

He offhandedly says it like he just comments about the weather.

"Kill them? Why would they do that when you already accomplished your mission to rescue me?"

I do not understand why they're planning to commit such barbaric things. Kidnappers the Fairy Tail wizards may be, but they never hurt me.

They actually treated me well and as weird as it may seem but I enjoyed their company. It's been a very long time since I felt that way.

The green haired wizard just laughs haughtily at me. It's as if I just said something stupid.

"Listen lady, we don't really care if those flies die. It's a bonus actually."

He looks at me up and down, and then in a second he grins ominously.

"We are from a dark guild after all."

My eyes widen in shock as I took in what he said. A dark guild? Those guilds that conducts illegal missions such as assassination?

Why in the world did father employ such dangerous people to get me back? Has he become senile or something? Doesn't he care for my safety?

These people can never be trusted as they will stab you in the back when an opportunity arises.

* * *

_"Why are you looking at me like that? You are just my possession. You are nothing but a doll. _

_My beautiful porcelain doll that only exists for my sake. Other than your stature and looks, you are nothing!"_

* * *

My chocolate brown eyes dull as I remember that particular memory. Silly me, why am I even bothering myself. That man is always like that, he will never change.

All of the sudden a loud BAM can be heard echoing all over in the forest. Tremors can be felt as the ground shakes. What did just happen? Is that sound from the wizards fighting?

I break out of my reverie as the Earth magic user grabs my arm again. Expecting that he will now take me to my father I didn't resist.

"Hear that lady? These are the proof of our guilds strength. Those flies are most likely near their death by now!"

Goosebumps crawls to my skin as I imagine my captors' dead. I shuddered in dread. No. Not again, will I experience that hell again?

Even though I was with them with just measly few hours I can't help but care for them. They are very different from all of the people I met.

Such bright and interesting people entranced me. Just thinking of them perishing makes my heart clench in pain.

"Oh? Do you pity those flies?" The wizard asks as he notices my expression.

I didn't give him a reply. I can't even open my mouth, I am too distraught.

So I didn't notice how the green haired man is staring at me quite lecherously nor do I see him licking his lips as he unashamedly looks at my generously sized chest.

"Say lady, why don't we have fun ourselves while we wait for my guild mates?"

That jolted me back to reality. I didn't understand what he meant by 'having fun' so I turn to look at his nose less face. He watches me as if he likes what he's seeing.

I don't understand why he is looking at me like that but I didn't like it one tiny bit.

"Pardon me sir, but I do not know what you are talking about."

His reply is a wide grin and lust filled eyes. Then all of a sudden he pushed me to some near tree and proceeded to trap me with his fat arms.

I feel fear as what this man is planning to do to me. I don't like this; I don't like this at all!

"Then I will teach you then dear lady, I guess the reputation of your great beauty is true. Never have I seen such mesmerizing beauty in all of my life."

He says in wonderment and awe with lust dripping his tone. My beauty has a reputation? People are so weird.

What's so beautiful about a broken doll like me? I just don't understand.

My eyes widen in shock as the green haired wizard licks my hands. Goosebumps crawling all over me again as I feel his tongue and saliva in my hands.

Though I have no idea what's happening. All I am sure is that I never felt such disgust in my life.

My instincts are screaming at me to get away from this man not caring that he'll bring me back home.

"Unhand me please sir." I tell him as I desperately try to hide my disgust. All the years of lessons for a proper lady in mind.

"Why should I, when such a delectable treat is served in a silver platter in front of me? Oh! The things that I will do to you, I can't help but shiver in delight!"

Why is he talking like I am some food? Is he hungry or something? I have no idea but I am sure that I don't want to know or understand what he's planning to do to me.

"Please stop what you are doing, I do not like it." It's taking all my self control to speak politely.

While chanting in my mind that I am dignified lady! A dignified lady! A dignified lady!

Instead of letting me go, he only proceeded to grab my chest. Filling my control snap I only did what I have wanted to do ever since I saw him.

**"Get your filthy hands off me you fucking nose less, ugly parasite!"** I loudly cursed with so much anger and then kick his shin, hard. He releases me as he falls to the floor, writhing in pain.

**"How dare you fucking touch me like that!? Are you asking me to cut your dirty balls and gag you with it huh!?"**

A dignified lady should never curse and do such barbaric things. To hell with being a dignified lady!

He just crossed the line! Releasing all the pent up rage inside of me, I beat the hell out of him up as he screamed in terror and in pain.

I kicked, spitted and slapped him while yelling such foul words that can even make a pirate proud. I remember the blanket so I tightly tied him up with it.

Feeling a whole lot better than before, I stand in front of him in the proper pose. Then I give him a beautiful curtsey. Completely regaining my calm.

"A gentleman should never disrespect a lady, or you'll end up regretting being born in this world."

Lucy proclaims even though her attacker or more like victim has long lost his consciousness.

She was about to walk away when she sees a rather stunned looking Natsu who has witnessed her rage,

his eyeballs looks as if it's about to pop out of its socket and his mouth closing and opening reminding her of a goldfish.

"Oh, good day to you Mr. Dragneel." She politely greets him looking as if she hasn't just beaten the hell up the earth magic using wizard.

One thing is running through Natsu's mind: Never piss Lucy Heartfilia off.

"Aye!" He answers her imitating Happy again, sweat dripping from his face.

Lucy notices his odd reaction but just shrugs it off. She remembers the other Eisenwald wizards.

"Did you defeat the enemy Mr. Dragneel? Also where are Ms. Scarlet, Mr. Fullbuster and Sir Happy?" She asks, concern dripping in her tone.

Natsu finally got over the shock and smiles brightly widely showing his fangs. Seeing him smile like that made Lucy feel warmth filling inside her.

"I let them deal with those assholes. They can easily defeat them anyway and I was about to get you." He tells her, completely believing in his comrades.

Oh I see. I forgot that the Fairy Tail wizards are very powerful.

The Queen of Fairies, Titania herself is there and Mr. Fullbuster looks pretty strong so there must be no problems.

I am so relieved. Then I remember one thing I really wanted to know.

"Can you tell me why you kidnapped me?"

Natsu just smiles care freely at her again and says,

"We got a mission from someone to save and take you away. They also want to see you."

Lucy blinks for a second, a mission? Someone asked to save me? Do I know that person?

I am really curious of this person and these Fairy Tail wizards are really amusing. So she finally decides.

"Please do take me to this person Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu laughs. "Sure, but can you stop calling me like that?"

Lucy tilts her head in confusion.

"So what should I address you then Mr. Dragneel?"

"Natsu, just call me Natsu!"

"Okay then Natsu, so where should we go now?" She asks in a soft tone, not noticing a little smile appear in her face and how her beautiful chocolate eyes brighten.

Making her even more beautiful. So poor Natsu can't help but stare at her and blush deeply.

A few minutes later and Natsu still hasn't answered her.

"Natsu?"

He jumps a little, finally jolted out of his daze. Then he remembers her question so he gives her his trademark grin and yells.

"We're going to Fairy Tail, To Magnolia!"

**-TO BE CONTINUED!-**

* * *

Oh gawd! I am utterly exhausted writing this chapter. I was so tempted to just end it when it reached over 3000 words but I promised myself to at least write chapter 2 with about 5000 words.

So please forgive my half hearted description on magic and Erza's armor. Also I'm sorry for there is little NaLu in this chapter but I promise there will be a lot in the next chapter!

A review for your thoughts? This story is actually my first fanfic for Fairy Tail so I am quite inexperienced. I hope you enjoyed reading it! He he!

Please review cuz it can inspire me and makes me write faster and longer chapters.

See you again next week! Ciao ciao!


End file.
